Your Smile
by susu soda gembira
Summary: For IHAFest Maret: AIR...  "Kau tahu, Matt... kau seperti air."/"Senyumanmu menyejukkan seperti embun."/"Kau itu seperti hujan."  Banyaknya definisi tentang air dalam diri seorang Matthew Williams...


Sepasang lensa kacamata menutupi dua butir _violet_ yang tersemit manis di wajahnya. Menghiasi wajah imut itu.

Ah, kali ini wajahnya terlihat semakin imut.

Karena ia kini sedang tersenyum. Tulus sekali.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Your Smile

Disclaimer:

Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Rate:

T

Genre:

Friendship, Romance

Chara (s):

Matthew Williams, Gilbert Beilschmidt, Alfred F. Jones, nyempil Arthur Kirkland & Elizaveta Herdervary

Pairing:

Little bit: PruCan, USUK, Americest, CanaHung or HungCana *?* (crack)

Warning:

For IHAFest Maret: AIR, Shonen-ai, OOC parah, AU, High school life, human names used, typo bertebaran di mana-mana, abal, gaje, pendek, gak bermutu, ancur, fic gagal, lebay, tak layak baca, de el el.

.

Masih suka?

.

.

Selamat membaca ^^

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

* * *

><p>Pagi ini si wajah manis duduk sendirian di kursinya. Yah, seperti biasanya. Tidak ada yang menemaninya. Sendiri hanya ditemani semilir angin yang berhembus dari jendela kelasnya yang terbuka.<p>

Jika dilihat lebih rinci, di bagian dada seragam sekolahnya, terdapat nama 'Matthew Williams'. Sayangnya, banyak orang yang melupakan nama itu segera setelah mereka mengetahuinya.

"Matt, aku boleh pinjam bukumu?" pemilik wajah manis itu tersentak sedikit. Ketika ditolehkannya kepala pirangnya itu ke belakang, ia mendapati seorang bersurai perak dan beriris _ruby_ tersenyum inosen padanya.

"Buku yang mana?" tanya sang _violet_, mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi. Si perak menggaruk tengkuknya dan tertawa tak nyaman.

"Buku tugas yang tadi," ucapnya kemudian. Pemuda manis bernama Matthew itu mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya. Mencari buku tugas yang dimaksud si perak.

"Ya, boleh. Nih," sahut Matthew sembari menyerahkan buku yang sudah ditemukannya kepada si perak beriris _ruby_.

"Terima kasih, Matthew! Kau memang _awesome_!" seru si perak kegirangan. Ia mengusap-usap kepala Matthew sembarangan, membuat rambut si pirang yang agak panjang itu berantakan.

"Ah…" Matthew agak tersipu. Ia memandangi punggung si perak yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya. Semakin menghilang dari penglihatannya. Semakin tak terjangkau dari tatapan matanya.

Nama si perak itu adalah Gilbert Beilschmidt. Seorang yang narsis, percaya diri, dan salah satu anggota geng BTT alias Bad Touch Trio, geng yang tidak bisa disebut sebagai geng karena hanya beranggotakan tiga orang.

Hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang menganggap Matthew sebagai teman. Hanya dia orang yang menyadari keberadaan si pirang manis itu. Hanya dia orang yang mengakui keeksistensian Matthew di dunia ini. Hanya dia…

Yang akhir-akhir ini mengisi kepala pirang Matthew. Yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi tokoh utama dalam setiap mimpi Matthew di ambang tidurnya. Yang akhir-akhir ini juga…

Membuat Matthew jadi mengerti apa itu cinta.

Matthew menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Ia mengerti, tak mungkin seorang Gilbert yang baik hati juga menyukainya yang tidak mencolok ini. Gilbert hanya menganggapnya teman, tak lebih.

Meski sebenarnya, ia sangat mengharapkan kata 'lebih' itu.

Dulu, waktu mereka pertama kali bertemu, Gilbert adalah anak pindahan dari Jerman. Ia pindah ke Amerika karena ingin ikut bersama adiknya yang juga pindah ke Amerika secara mendadak. Tanpa sepengetahuan orang tua mereka.

Dan kebetulan, Gilbert duduk di belakang Matthew. Membuat sang _violet_ tak bisa melihat dan memperhatikan Gilbert dengan jelas. Karena itu ia tak merasakan perubahan apa pun mengenai pandangannya terhadap pemuda itu.

Sejak ia pindah, Gilbert sudah mencoba untuk akrab dengan Matthew. Hanya saja, Matthew yang terlalu pemalu minder sendiri karena Gilbert masih anak baru. Akhirnya, sang Jerman memutuskan untuk memanggil Matthew dengan nama panggilan yang dibuatnya sendiri. Katanya, supaya lebih akrab dan Matthew tak perlu minder lagi.

Jadilah sampai sekarang, Gilbert memanggilnya '_Mattie'_.

Sedikit banyak, itu membuat Matthew menjadi terharu. Ia mengira, tak ada seorang pun yang mengakui keberadaannya. Ia seperti boneka yang hanya 'asal hidup'. Itu pada awalnya.

Paling tidak, Matthew merasa, masih ada yang menyadari bahwa ia masih ada di dunia. Bahwa ia masih berada di sana. Bahwa masih ada seseorang yang melihatnya.

Bicara soal pertama kali bertemu, Matthew jadi teringat saat ia dikira perempuan oleh sang Jerman. Dan ketika si Canadian memberi tahu kebenarannya –bahwa ia adalah laki-laki-, Gilbert terkejut dan menggaruk kepalanya.

Saat itu, Matthew merasa, ia tak akan disukai dan didekati oleh Gilbert karena bukan seorang perempuan. Tapi, kata-kata Gilbert sungguh di luar dugaannya.

* * *

><p>"<em>Walau laki-laki, Mattie tetap manis, kok."<em>

* * *

><p>Ucapannya itu –dikatakannya sambil tertawa-, membuat Matthew merona. Sementara sang pelaku sibuk mencubiti pipi imut Matthew yang sedang memerah itu. Gemas.<p>

Yah, itu masa lalu, yang mengingatnya saja membuat sang pemilik pipi imut itu merona hebat. Oh, jangan bicarakan itu.

"Matthew, aku pinjam juga, ya," Matthew menoleh ke asal suara yang menyadarkannya dari lamunan masa lalunya. Ia lalu mendapati seorang perempuan cantik, Elizaveta Herdervary namanya.

"Ah, silakan. Ada pada Gilbert," senyum di wajah manis itu terkembang. Elizaveta sedikit tertegun melihatnya. Matthew yang salah tingkah segera memalingkan wajahnya. Elizaveta, melihat tingkah Matthew itu, segera mengumbar senyum mencurigakan.

"Aaa, Matthew, kenapa kau selalu tersenyum?" tanyanya dengan senyum mencurigakan itu. Yang jika dilihat dari pandangan mata si pemuda pirang, maka senyuman itu akan terlihat amat mengerikan.

"Karena aku mau, memangnya kenapa?" masih sambil tersenyum, Matthew mencoba menjawab dengan nada ramah. Elizaveta mengerucutkan bibirnya keheranan.

"Aku selalu penasaran denganmu, kau selalu tersenyum kepada setiap orang," katanya. Matthew tertawa sedikit ketika ia bilang begitu.

"Benarkah?" ia balik bertanya seraya menggaruk kepalanya. Masih dengan tersenyum.

"Tuh, 'kan. Kau senyum lagi," Elizaveta menoel-noel pipi Matthew dengan jarinya.

"Ah, maaf. Kebiasaan," ucapan Matthew sedikit membuat Elizaveta tercengang. Kenapa ia harus minta maaf?

"Hm, tak perlu meminta maaf," kali ini, sang gadis yang balik tersenyum. Disambut dengan naiknya alis Matthew yang menatapnya heran.

"Kenapa?" ia bertanya lagi.

"Habisnya, senyumanmu manis," jawab Elizaveta sambil berlari meninggalkan Matthew. Ah, sudahlah, mungkin ia mau ke kelas sebelah, menemui Honda Kiku, sahabat Jepang-nya yang juga seorang komplotan _fujodanshi_ macam dirinya.

"Senyumanmu itu seperti embun, lho, Matt!" Elizaveta kembali lagi, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang di ambang pintu.

"Kenapa embun?" Matthew menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Habisnya, embun, 'kan selalu menjadi penyejuk di pagi hari. Kurasa, senyumanmu juga begitu," ah, Elizaveta terlalu berlebihan. Tak mungkin ia yang tak mencolok ini seperti itu.

"Senyumanmu selalu menjadi penyejuk dan menyegarkan pikiran orang yang melihatnya. Menurutku, kau seperti itu," haha. Lagi-lagi Elizaveta berkata hal yang tak mungkin.

"Ahaha, aku tidak seperti itu, Elizaveta. Kau terlalu berlebihan," Matthew tertawa kecil.

"Aku tidak berlebihan. Aku tahu, walau tidak banyak yang melihat senyumanmu itu, tapi aku yakin, sekali lihat mereka semua pasti akan berpikiran sama denganku," lalu Elizaveta benar-benar pergi –sepertinya- mencari Kiku di kelas sebelah.

'Baru kali ini aku dipuji anak perempuan,' batin Matthew polos, dengan muka agak memerah.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>"Aku pulang, Al," Matthew melepas sepatunya sebelum ia masuk ke dalam rumah.<p>

"Selamat datang, Matt! Hari ini kelasmu agak lama, ya," di dalam rumah, Alfred, saudara kembar Matthew, sedang duduk di sofa depan televisi sambil melahap burger.

"Tadi aku pergi sebentar ke ruang klub, jadi sedikit lebih lama. Maaf, ya," sebelum masuk kamarnya, Matthew meletakkan dulu tas Alfred yang berada di sofa. Anak itu memang biasanya suka serampangan, tak peduli di mana, asal letakkan saja.

"Tidak apa, sih. Tapi aku kesepian, sendiri di rumah ternyata memang tak menyenangkan," ucap Alfred sambil memainkan _remote_ televisi, mencari saluran yang menayangkan acara favoritnya.

'Hee, baru tahu dia…' pikir Matthew sambil tertawa renyah. Ia teringat akan Alfred yang selalu meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah saat akhir pekan. Biasalah, kencan dengan kekasihnya, si orang Inggris _tsundere_ anak kelas tiga itu, Arthur Kirkland.

Yah, jangan protes soal hubungan mereka yang terbilang menyimpang alias sesama jenis. Di Amerika ini, itu sudah biasa.

"Ah, ya, Matt," panggil Alfred ketika kaki saudara kembarnya itu akan memasuki dapur.

"Ya?" respon Matthew yang segera menoleh.

"Kalau boleh, nanti aku mengerjakan tugas di kamarmu, ya?" pinta Alfred disambut dengan seulas senyum dan anggukan singkat dari adik kembarnya.

Petir menggelegar disertai hujan yang amat deras. Matthew dan Alfred yang sedang berada di kamar si _violet_ sedang duduk bersantai di lantai kamar yang dingin. Alfred yang sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya segera mengajak Matthew bercengkerama. Atau dalam kasus ini, mungkin ia bisa dibilang mengajak sang adik untuk bergosip.

"Kau tahu, Matt," sang kakak duluan bicara. Adiknya menoleh dengan sedikit memiringkan kepala pirangnya.

"Kau itu… seperti hujan, tahu," ucap Alfred. Matthew mengernyit heran.

"Kenapa?" tanya si penyuka sirup_ Maple_ itu sembari memiringkan kepalanya.

"Habisnya, lihat saja hujan, rela dirinya terhempas ke tanah walau tahu tanah itu keras dan berbahaya. Juga, mereka tak datang sendiri, selalu beramai-ramai… itu seperti kau," Alfred menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya aku dengan semua itu?" tanya Matthew sambil sedikit tertawa. Alfred mengelus kepalanya lembut, dan mengacak-acak rambut pirang sang adik yang sedikit lebih panjang dari miliknya.

"Kau itu… rela berkorban demi orang lain, walaupun kau harus merasakan sakit demi orang lain yang kau tolong," Matthew, seketika wajahnya memerah. Malu. Siapa, sih yang tidak suka dipuji?

"Terus, kau selalu menunggu orang lain," kali ini, Matthew benar-benar bingung dengan penjelasan Alfred.

"Ah, maksudmu menunggu yang bagaimana, Al?" ia bertanya.

"Maksudku, kau tidak egois. Tidak pergi sendiri dan meninggalkan teman-temanmu," ah, jadi begitu maksudnya. Alfred menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur Matthew.

Sedangkan sang pemilik tempat tidur itu sendiri hanya menatap kosong lemari pakaiannya. Bercermin di depan sebuah pantulan dirinya yang berada di lemari tersebut.

'Tadi pagi, Elizaveta menyebutku seperti embun. Sekarang, Alfred menyebutku seperti hujan. Sebenarnya aku ini seperti apa?' ia membatin kebingungan.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>Jam istirahat, Matthew menyantap bekal yang dibawanya dari rumah sendirian di atap. Ya, hanya sendiri. Mana ada orang yang suka pergi ke atap sekolah panas-panas begini? Dan mungkin Matthew suka pergi ke atap saat jam makan siang karena jauh dari keramaian.<p>

Matthew tak suka keramaian, karena ia hanya akan dilupakan oleh orang-orang ramai itu. Jadi, lebih baik ke tempat sepi dan tak ada orang. Jadi ia tak perlu bersedih karena dilupakan secara terang-terangan.

"Hei, Mattie," si pirang baru saja akan menyantap makanannya saat sebuah panggilan menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Membuat _violet_ itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara.

"Ah, Gil. Kok tahu aku ada di sini?" orang yang memanggilnya itu –yang ternyata adalah Gilbert-, mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Matthew.

"Siapa yang suka bilang dia suka ada di atap?" sang _violet_ menunduk malu.

"Oh, ternyata begitu. Kau bawa apa?" Matthew bertanya. Gilbert membuka kotak makanannya.

"Roti isi… sayur? Hanya sayur? Ludwig pilih kasih!" seru Gilbert menunjukkan wajah sebalnya. Ia membolak balik roti isi di dalam kotak makanannya. Tidak percaya bahwa Ludwig adiknya hanya memberikan sayur untuk roti isinya.

"Tidak ada yang lain? Kalau begitu, Gil bisa ambil daging punyaku. Ini," Matthew memberikan daging asap yang dibawanya kepada Gilbert.

"Ti-tidak usah, Mattie! Itu untukmu saja, aku cukup sayur saja!" sahut Gilbert tak nyaman. Matthew tersenyum manis.

"Tak usah sungkan denganku, Gil. Kita, 'kan teman," katanya tulus. Gilbert, tak mampu menahan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Be-benar? Terima kasih, Mattie," Gilbert tambah memerah lagi saat Matthew tersenyum ketika ia menerima pemberian si pirang.

Lama. Gilbert memandangi cara Matthew makan. Tangannya, cara duduknya, cara ia begitu menghayati santapannya, juga mulutnya.

'Ukh!' Gilbert jadi berdebar sendiri saat membanyangkan mulut Matthew yang membuka dan menutup dengan anggunnya.

Diam.

Hening.

"Hei, Mattie," Gilbert yang tidak suka keheningan, mengajak Matthew bicara duluan. Pemuda manis itu menoleh setelah ia menenggak air minumnya.

"Ya?" ia menyahut sembari mengusap bibirnya. Ia, bagi Gilbert, terlihat manis di setiap kegiatannya.

"Kau, tahu… kau seperti air," kalau saja Matthew belum selesai minum, ia pasti sudah tersedak. Berhubung acara minumnya telah selesai, ia tidak tersedak apa pun.

"Kemarin, Elizaveta bilang aku seperti embun. Lalu, Alfred bilang kalau aku seperti hujan, sekarang Gil yang bilang aku seperti air," komentar Matthew sembari tertawa kecil.

"Haha, tapi memang cocok, kok, Mattie," ujar Gilbert.

"Aku tak mengerti, apa hubungannya?" entah kenapa, Matthew merasa, pengandaian dirinya disebut memang selalu berhubungan dengan air.

Matthew menyendok lagi makanannya. "Yah, air itu selalu murah hati," Gilbert melanjutkan.

"Ha?" tanyanya dengan mulut terbuka. Gilbert tertawa kecil.

"Dia selalu membiarkan dirinya diminum oleh setiap orang," Matthew tertegun, rasanya, Gilbert malah lebih berlebihan dari Elizaveta.

"Laki-laki atau perempuan, kaya atau miskin, baik atau jahat, normal atau tidak," tanpa mempedulikan tatapan kebingungan Matthew, Gilbert tetap melanjutkan definisinya.

"L-lalu?" ucap Matthew malu-malu.

"Kupikir, itu seperti kau," Gilbert mengalihkan pandangannya pada si violet, hingga mata itu bertatapan pada sang ruby.

"Maksudnya?" si violet memerah.

"Kau selalu tersenyum pada setiap orang, baik temanmu atau bukan," kini, Gilbert memegang kedua pundak Matthew.

"Ah… m-menurutmu begitu, ya?" Matthew menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa?" kali ini giliran Gilberta yang menatap si pirang dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kadang aku merasa kesal pada diriku sendiri," kata Matthew lirih.

"Aku selalu merasa ada yang kurang pada diriku. Pikirku, itulah yang membuat semua orang tak melihatku, tapi…"

"Sadarlah, Mattie," sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Gilbert memotongnya.

"Orang lain selalu melupakanmu, tidakkah kau merasakan itu?" terpancar sedikit kekesalan di mata Gilbert. Entah karena apa.

"Aku tahu itu, kadang sedih juga. Sayangnya, aku tak pernah bisa berbuat apa-apa, padahal aku tahu sendiri, aku…"

"Tapi, menurutku, kau tetap seperti air," lagi-lagi, Gilbert menyela perkataan Matthew.

"Sudahlah, Gil, aku tak murah hati seperti yang kau katakan," Matthew mengibaskan tangannya tak percaya.

"Bukan itu maksudku," kepala pirang itu memiring bingung.

"Terus?" ia bertanya.

"Aku mau bilang, kau seperti air karena kau mau jadi dirimu sendiri," si perak menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas.

"Memangnya air seperti itu?" Matthew mengikuti arah pandang Gilbert. Ia merasakan semilir angin yang melambai rambut pirangnya.

"Tentu saja, air kalau dipadatkan, beberapa saat kemudian akan menjadi air kembali," jelas Gilbert. Masih memandang ke atas.

"Lalu, saat menjadi uap, air akan naik ke langit dan menjadi awan, beberapa minggu kemudian, awan akan kembali menjadi air dalam bentuk hujan," lanjutnya.

"Ah, kau benar," pemilik rambut pirang di sebelahnya membenarkan perkataannya. Yang entah kenapa, terdengar amat puitis di telinga Matthew.

"Beda dengan benda padat, kayu misalnya," karena menarik, Matthew berniat mendengar dengan baik dan tak ingin memotong.

"Jika sudah dibuat menjadi sebuah meja, tidak bisa menjadi kayu seperti sedia kala."

"Jika dihancurkan, tetap tidak bisa mengembalikan wujud kayu itu."

"Jadi kurasa, kau memang seperti air, Matt," Gilbert menoleh pada Matthew dan tersenyum. Ia menggenggam lembut tangan mungil yang ternyata sangat halus itu.

"B-benarkah?" salah tingkah, Matthew bertanya sambil tergagap.

"Ya, karena, meski kau tak dilihat orang, kau tetap menjadi dirimu apa adanya. Itu yang kusuka darimu," Gilbert menatap mata _violet_ itu tajam, namun tampak bersahabat.

"Terima kasih, Gil," ucap Matthew sambil merona. Membuat Gilbert tak tahan dan rasanya ingin mencubiti pipinya.

"Tentu, Matt."

* * *

><p><strong>END.<strong>

* * *

><p>AN: ABAL!


End file.
